With increasing numbers of wireless communications systems available today, more and more antennas are required to support them. In many situations the available real estate for placement of antennas is limited. For example, the area available on building rooftops, and exterior surfaces of automobiles, aircraft, and sea craft, which often serve as antenna placement locations, is particularly limited, especially in scenarios where multiple antennas are desired. A need exists for an antenna with a relatively small footprint.